1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spray gun technology and more particularly, to an improved structure of gyrating nozzle spray gun, which comprises a grip, a gas delivery tube connected to the grip, and a gyrating nozzle head connected to the gas delivery tube and holding a rotator in a bearing inside an end cap thereof for ejecting compressed air in a spiral pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the implementation of a general cleaning work to clean a motorcycle or car, or the outer wall of a building, people normally will apply a flow of water to the surface of the object to be cleaned and simultaneously wipe the surface of the object with a brush or cloth. When cleaning a car or a building, it is necessary to apply a strong jet of water to the surface to be cleaned and then to wipe the surface with a brush or cloth. Further, in order for ejecting a strong jet of water onto the surface to be cleaned, people normally will attach a water hose to a water tap and squeeze the terminal end of the water hose with the fingers, enabling water to be ejected out of the terminal end of the water hose onto the surface to be cleaned. After washing the surface with jets of water, a brush or cloth is then used to clean the washed surface. This cleaning method is time-consuming and wastes a large amount of water, and therefore, it does not meet the demands of saving water and energy. In order to improve the problem of waste of water resources, some gyrating nozzle spray gun designs are created to combine the use of high-pressure air with a water gun for strengthening the force of water scouring, avoiding causing a huge loss of water. There is known a conventional gyrating nozzle spray gun generally that comprises a handle, a T-bar, a liquid tank, and a spray nozzle assembly. The spray nozzle assembly comprises a horn-shaped barrel having a screw connection located at one end thereof and fastened to an air output end of the T-bar, a gyrating tube having connector located at one end thereof and rotatably coupled to air output end of the T-bar inside the screw connection, a plurality of counterweights mounted around the periphery of the gyrating tube, a dip tube inserted through the gyrating tube and the T-bar and dipped in the liquid tank, and a nozzle tip located at one end of the dip tube. In application, a flow of compressed air from an external compressed air source is guided through an air passage in the handle and the T-bar into the gyrating tube. When compressed air goes through the gyrating tube and the nozzle tip of the dip tube, a Venturi effect is created to suck the storage liquid out of the liquid tank into the T-bar for mixing with the compressed air around the nozzle tip so that the air-liquid mixture can be forced out of horn-shaped barrel in the form of a mist of fine droplets for application. However, in actual application, when the gyrating tube of the gyrating nozzle spray gun is forced by the flow of compressed air to rotate in the horn-shaped barrel at a high speed, the gyrating tube and the counterweights will be forced to rub against the inside wall of the horn-shaped barrel, causing the gyrating tube and the counterweights to wear quickly with use. After a long use, the connection area between the connector of the gyrating tube and the output end of the T-bar can break easily, and the broken component part can be forced out of the horn-shaped barrel, leading to an accident.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gyrating nozzle spray gun that eliminates the problem of the aforesaid prior art design.